


We Don't Need This

by itsamoony



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, I'm sorry I'm bad at tagging it's been a while, M/M, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamoony/pseuds/itsamoony
Summary: Even though they had been together for a year, Jerry and Ralph had never had sex with each other. And that was fine with Jerry. He had not gone into the relationship even wanting it. All he wanted with Ralph was him. If that meant a lack of sex for a while, so be it.





	We Don't Need This

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, when I start writing on this site again the first thing I post is smut. But I love this video game and I love these characters so much. Thanks to the DBH discord I'm in they inspired me to write again. Also, this my first time writing smut and I'm very rusty in writing fiction in general so I'm sorry. This took me so long to write fiction is very hard.  
> Well, I hope you guys enjoy!

Even though they had been together for a year, Jerry and Ralph had never had sex with each other. And that was fine with Jerry. He had not gone into the relationship even wanting it. All he wanted with Ralph was him. If that meant a lack of sex for a while, so be it.

Understandably, Ralph had been a little hesitant with intimacy. When they held hands, Ralph always did it when their close friends were around. If they were with strangers, Ralph would stand close to Jerry, but made no move to touch him. They shared their first kiss at two months. After getting back from visiting Kara, Alice, and Luther, Ralph had given Jerry a quick peck on the lips. Jerry had stared at him for a good five seconds while Ralph nervously shifted. “Ralph saw Kara do that to Luther. Ralph wanted to do that to Jerry. Ralph hopes Jerry liked it.”

Jerry did.

Patience was a virtue, and after waiting for years in the snow and cold at Pirate’s Cove, Jerry had an infinite amount of it. He had been prepared to wait for Ralph forever. So he was extremely surprised when one day, close to their one year anniversary, Ralph asked Jerry to have sex with him.

Though androids didn’t have to sleep, Jerry and Ralph did like the idea of it. They both would change into pajamas and lie in bed. Though they usually would talk for hours before even simulating the state of sleep. As Jerry sat on the bed, Ralph walked into the room, nervously wringing out his hands. “Ralph?” Jerry asked. “What’s wrong?”

Ralph looked everywhere except at Jerry. “Ralph… Ralph has something to ask Jerry," he finally said. He slowly began walked towards the bed and sat down next to Jerry. “Ralph heard that humans do something when they love each other very much. They, they sleep with each other.”

“Ralph, we already—oh.” Jerry stared at Ralph. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do it if you’re not ready, we can wait, I don’t want to pressure you. It’s okay, Ralph, I—” Jerry looked down to see Ralph placing a warm hand on his. Ralph gave Jerry a nervous smile.

“Jerry is rambling," he said.

“Oh. Yes.” Jerry bit his lip. “You want this.”

Ralph’s smile fell. “Jerry doesn’t want this.”

“No!” Ralph looked at him, surprised. “No, I want this too.” Jerry told him adamantly. “It’s just… I thought you wanted to take things slow, that’s all,” he explained.

Ralph nodded. “He did. Ralph still wants slow. But Ralph loves Jerry so much and because Ralph and Jerry’s anniversary is coming up, Ralph thought they should be… ” He trailed off, eyebrows furrowing together as he searched for the right word. “Intimate? Closer?” He looked at Jerry for confirmation.

Jerry smiled. “Yes, yes to all those things,” he answered, leaning forward to kiss Ralph. “I love you, you know that?” he whispered against Ralph’s lips. He felt Ralph nod.

“Yes, Ralph knows that because Jerry says that a lot.” Jerry felt Ralph smile. “But Ralph does not care. He likes hearing Jerry say that.” Ralph wrapped his arms around Jerry’s torso and hugged him tightly. “Ralph loves Jerry too. More than anything else,” he murmured against Jerry’s neck.

Those words weren’t new to Jerry, but they still made his heart do little flips inside of his chest. He turned his head and pressed a soft kiss on one of Ralph’s facial scars. Ralph stiffened minutely but relaxed into Jerry’s touch. Even after months of being in a relationship, he still had difficulty with Jerry touching any of his scars. But Ralph had made leaps and bounds with accepting touch, initially jerking away from Jerry when his hand grazed any of his scars. While Jerry could never hope to understand the trauma his lover had experienced, he understood that patience was desperately needed. With time, Ralph became more comfortable with touch, even going as far as initiating contact between them. Jerry felt his heart swell with love and pride. “I love you,” Jerry repeated against Ralph’s skin. “I love you, I love you. I’m gonna make sure you feel so good, baby," he murmured sweetly. “What do you want me to do?”

Ralph stared at Jerry, his eyebrows furrowing together slightly in confusion. “Ralph—Ralph doesn’t understand,” he finally said.

“What do you want me to do so you feel good? What do you like?” Jerry clarified.

Ralph frowned slightly. “Ralph… Ralph doesn’t know what he likes. He’s never tried.”

Of course. “That’s okay, baby, we’ll figure out what you like.” He slowly slid his hands underneath Ralph’s shirt to raise it over his head. It fell to the floor and was eventually joined with Ralph’s pants as well. All that was left was a pair of plain white boxer briefs. Jerry moved his hand to the band of the briefs before stopping. He still had all of his clothes on, and Ralph looked marginally uncomfortable. “You want my clothes off?” Jerry asked. Ralph nodded. “How about you take them off for me?”

That peaked Ralph’s interest. He sat up quickly and lifted the hem of Jerry’s long sleeve. In their rush, the shirt got tangled at Jerry’s neck. The room became loud with their laughter as they struggled to get rid of the shirt. It joined Ralph’s clothes on the floor, and Ralph eagerly went for Jerry’s jeans. He unbuttoned them and began pushing down Jerry’s hips, but their positions were awkward. Jerry finally settled for lying on his back while Ralph pulled the jeans down his legs. He sat up after the last article of clothing fell off the bed, and he fervently kissed Ralph, sharing their laughter and smiles. Jerry gently pushed Ralph back onto the bed, eager to please his lover. He wanted Ralph to feel good, and he wanted to get to his task.

Jerry stared at Ralph’s body. There were more scars that Ralph had been reluctant to show when they’d gotten together. Ralph watched Jerry uncertainly, waiting for some sort of response or reaction. This was the first time Jerry had actually seen Ralph so bare and open. Before, Ralph had always changed in the bathroom, ashamed and scared of his scars. He was still worried of what Jerry would say now. But Jerry only whispered, “Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.” He moved lower down Ralph’s body until he hovered over his chest. “How about we try… this?” Jerry covered Ralph’s nipple with his mouth and used his tongue to flick the sensitive bud. Ralph let out a choked gasp as his hands gripped tightly onto Jerry’s shoulders.

“That—yes, that is good," Ralph whispered. “Please, keep doing that.”

Jerry hummed contently. He continued to delight Ralph with his mouth and tongue, using his hand to lightly pull the other nipple. Ralph arched his back into Jerry’s touch, exposing his long, elegant neck. Jerry created a trail of open-mouthed kisses up Ralph’s body, eventually stopping at Ralph’s neck. He sucked and licked at the junction between his shoulder and neck, drawing out a low groan. “Ah, there, yes, just like that,” Ralph moaned.

As Jerry continued to use his mouth to pleasure his lover, he lowered his hand down to Ralph’s cock. He stroked it through the briefs before slipping his hand underneath the band. Jerry stroked Ralph’s cock from and pressed against the head with his thumb. A delicious strangled moan managed to escape Ralph as his hips bucked into Jerry’s hand. “That’s it, baby,” Jerry murmured. “let it all out. I want to hear you make those beautiful noises. You don’t have to be quiet for me.”

"Jerry—” Ralph gasped. “oh, Jerry. Don’t, don’t stop.”

He had no intention to. While continuing to use his hand on Ralph’s cock, Jerry moved down Ralph’s body until he could see his puckered entrance. He heard a sudden gasp as he slowly began to open Ralph up with his tongue. Ralph’s thighs closed around Jerry in a vice grip, as his back arched off the bed. He turned his head and let out a low, drawn out groan into the pillows.

Preparing Ralph was a slow, but enjoyable process. Jerry soon added two fingers into Ralph, turning and twisting them to loosen his hole. Once he deemed Ralph loose enough, he pulled away and looked Ralph in the eyes. “Ralph, baby, we’re going to try something. But you need to tell me if it hurts, okay? Don’t be afraid to tell me, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ralph nodded. “Ralph will say if it hurts.” he assured.

Jerry knelt on the back of his legs and replaced his fingers with the head of his cock. Slowly, he began pushing forward into Ralph, a low groan rising in his chest. The feeling of Ralph’s tight hole around him was almost too much. Jerry had to stop and squeeze his eyes shut in order to let his processors cool down. They struggled to categorize this newfound sensation, eventually settling on an unknown stimuli, cannot identify. Jerry opened his eyes to see Ralph staring at him with a slightly worried look. "Jerry? Did Ralph do something wrong?”

Jerry shook his head. “No, no, no, you’ve been perfect. Absolutely perfect and wonderful and gorgeous and—” Jerry leaned down and kissed Ralph as he rolled his hips into Ralph’s ass. Ralph moaned into Jerry’s mouth as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jerry. Androids didn’t bruise, but with the way Ralph was gripping him, Jerry wouldn’t be surprised if there was a little damage on his body.

Every movement of their bodies seemed amplified, and it only took a few more minutes before Jerry began to feel a building heat inside of him. “Ralph, baby, I think I’m going to—” Jerry gasped. “Are you close?”

“Ralph is—oh, Ralph doesn’t know, he _mmngh_ —” Ralph moaned into Jerry’s neck as his hips rolled into Ralph’s ass more forcefully. “Yes,” he breathed. “yes, Ralph is close.”

“I want you to come first, I want to see you when you come.” Ralph groaned loudly. Jerry moved one of his hands between them, pulling and twisting at Ralph’s cock. He gasped at the sudden sensation, his hands digging more tightly into Jerry’s skin. “You’re so beautiful, so so beautiful. I wish I could keep you like this all night, so gorgeous and perfect. You should see yourself, Ralph."

“Jerry, don’t stop, please, don’t—” Ralph’s back arched completely off the bed as his cock spurted long ropes of come onto his chest. His entire body shuddered with his orgasm as he let out the loudest moan of that night. Jerry closed his eyes and listened to Ralph. He was never going to forget this night, their first night truly together. Jerry moved his hips one more time before he felt that heat inside of him finally exploded. Every sensation became amplified, and it was the most glorious thing ever. Jerry thought he saw stars behind his eyelids as his cock continued to release itself inside of Ralph’s ass. Ralph was a whining, gorgeous mess underneath him, eyes barely open from his orgasm.

Pulling out was a relief, as Jerry could then lie down next to his lover and take his time staring at him. Ralph slowly became more aware of his surroundings, shaking off the effects of his orgasm. He tiredly smiled at Jerry and scooted closer to him. “Thank you, Jerry," he murmured.

“You’re thanking me?” Jerry asked, incredulously. “I should be the one thanking you.”

Ralph laughed. “Jerry is silly. Ralph asked Jerry to do this, so Ralph is thanking Jerry. He was very good," he told him, tipping his head to kiss Jerry on the nose. “Ralph is very tired right now. Can he sleep?”

“Yes, baby, you can sleep. I think that’s like a wonderful idea,” Jerry agreed. Ralph smiled contently as he snuggled closer to Jerry, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. Jerry hugged Ralph closer to him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “I love you, Ralph.”

“Ralph loves Jerry too.”

Androids didn’t need to sleep, but then again, they didn’t need to love either. There were a lot of things androids didn’t need. But Jerry couldn't even compute a situation where Ralph didn't exist in his life. Love may have started as a human experience, but it was no longer that. It was part of simple, ordinary life, human and android. They would love, be loved, and remember that love until their systems failed and processors stopped working. In that moment, as Jerry lay next to Ralph and admired every single part of him, he felt truly alive. Yes, this was what it meant to be alive.


End file.
